Be my Escape
by punctured-hearts
Summary: A simple B ranked mission turned out to be much more. Captured by Sasuke and Team Hebi Sakura notices she still has feelings for Sasuke, and Sasuke is feeling the same.
1. Captured

A/N: I suck at writing fight scenes, so I am _REALLY REALLY _sorry for the sucky detail, fights are my weak point.

My first Sasuke and Sakura story in quite awhile, ne? Ah oh well. If this chapter does not attract enough reviews, I will delete this story. So review if you like. Constructive reviews would be nice too! PWEASE!

* * *

xDemonFlowerx

_**Be my Escape**_

_Turns out fighting some people who posed threats for Konoha was much harder than expected. I _never _knew I would run into this kind of trouble. This was a simple B ranked mission, supposedly not very strong, but average fighters. Things were not suppose to turn out this way. _

* * *

_Shit…_

A pink haired girl sat there, tied up to a tree, tied with very strong chakra stings, made by some person who could change into water and manipulate it at will.

_Well this is just peachy. _Sakura thought sarcastically. She had been captured because she had some useful information about Akatsuki stored up in her brain.

Sakura looked at her surroundings for the first time since the water jerk tied her up and left her alone to go get his "boss", since water boy could not extract any information from her, he thought his team mate would get the job done much faster.

Sakura looked upwards; the tree she was tied to was quite tall and thick. The branches were very high up also, higher up then the rest of the trees around her branches were. She sighed. How weak did he think she was?

She shimmied up the tree so she was standing, then she snapped the chakra strings after a few tries. She then sat down, watching for water boy's chakra and started to heal herself. While she was doing so, she started to think back to the fight.

* * *

_Sakura slammed a chakra infused fist down to the ground after running head on at her opponent. She had recently been separated from her team; everyone was fighting some rouge ninja's who posed a threat to Konoha._

_All was silent except for Naruto's constant battle cries and Sakura's chakra infused fists and feet slamming down on the earth floor._

_Sakura was constantly wondering how Naruto and Sai were doing, if they were hurt and without medical health, or doing just fine and winning their battles._

"_Pay attention Pinky!" Water boy yelled to her as wall of water crashed down on her. _

_Water boy disappeared once again and his chakra was unnoticeable to Sakura. She kept her eyes and ears wide open, trying to find out where he could possibly be. She looked under her to see the boy coming up from under the water. She jumped away just in time and landed on a tree branch way above the water, and man below. _

_It was quite hard to use her attacks when he was always under the water. Her jade eyes scanned the water below, trying to find him. However, once she found him she realized he was not in the water anymore, but behind her._

_She spun on the spot. She saw a sword coming her way. She managed to jump down, one hand still on the branch, just in time, but her cheek was grazed by Zabuza's sword, leaving a trail of blood trickling down her face._

_She ignored the new warm blood on her face and jumped down to the water below her. She noticed that water boy was coming at her head on, sword in hand, ready to strike. _

_Sakura flipped backwards and landed gracefully a few feet away from her opponent. Her pink hair was now matted and soaking wet from all the water attacks being sent her way. She drew out ten kunai, with invisible chakra strings attached to them, she jumped into the air and threw them, holding onto the strings, to move the weapons like Tenten had taught her._

_Water boy was smirking at her now as she sent the kunai towards him. He was always grinning, hurt or not. Only one kunai managed to hit him, the rest were hit away, thanks to his large sword._

"_Ouch Pinky, that hurt. " He was still grinning, his shark like teeth shinning in the bright sun, it was almost blinding. _

_Sakura grimaced at her new nickname. He had no right to call her that, as if they knew each other or something. She did not even know his name._

"_What? Do you not like the nickname Pinky? It suits you."_

"_Just shut-up and fight." Sakura growled and launched herself at the water boy. _

"_Touchy aren't we?" He spoke again, annoying the hell out of her. "Names Suigetsu by the way. What's yours?"_

"_Like I'd tell you." She spoke after slamming her hand into the water casing a Tsunami like wave, not quite as big though. _

"_You're quite a brat. I bet my "boss" would like you." He sneered. "You act just like him. He is just much colder, and he is a bastard. The only reason--"_

_Sakura drowned out the rest of his words by sending a punch at him. _

"_Pshh, you're impatient." He then began to fight again._

_After a few more punches, dodges and kicks there was a blast of fire in the sky._

"_That's my queue, sweetie." He spoke again. "But before I go, do you know anything about Akatsuki?"_

"_Why do you care?" I spat._

"_Just because." He said in a teasing voice. He swooshed behind her and hit her pressure point, and just before this happened, she realized, that this was just the way Sasuke left her. However, Sasuke left her on a bench… Suigetsu tied her to a tree, waited for her to wake, and left to find his boss after interrogating her. _

* * *

Suigetsu walked through the darkening forest. He had left Pinky tied to a tree after she had been interrogated about Akatsuki and things about her and Konoha. However, she had not budged, said nothing, and ignoring some of the questions asked. This frustrated him as he was towards the meeting spot.

When he got there, he saw that everyone was already there before him, obviously not capturing anyone like he had. "What took you so long?! You are such a slow poke." Karin was ranting at him. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"I'm late for a good reason this time Karin, so shut-up" Karin was quite now as Sasuke spoke.

"What was more important than this Suigetsu? You know we need to find more information on Akatsuki's new plans and hideouts." He was giving Suigetsu his infamous glare.

Suigetsu looked Sasuke in the eye, unfazed by his cold glare. "I know that." Suigetsu spat. "And that's what I was doing."

Sasuke looked at him with interest. "What did you learn?" He asked, his emotionally mask on still, it was as if he never took it off, _never. _

"Nothing-"

"Typical." Karin interrupted.

"Karin, shut up." Suigetsu spat at her. "Nothing yet, but I captured the one I was fighting, she put up a good fight, and she knows about Akatsuki. Though I could get nothing out of her about herself or Akatsuki, I knew you could Sasuke.

"She would not budge on anything, not even her name. All I know is that she comes from Konoha because of her head band."

Sasuke nodded. "Where is this captive?"

"I tied her up to a tree a few kilometers back." Suigetsu told him. "Follow me."

* * *

Sakura looked at her body fully. She had no wounds left, although she was still rather sore. Though she must have been really into her healing because she failed to notice that Suigetsu's chakra was back, and he was no longer alone.

She could tell at once that one of the chakra masses was very large, and a dark aura was radiating off it. She jumped up, away from where the chakra was coming from, she was about to jump away as fast as she could.

But before she could she felt a hand grasp her arm tightly, the hand was freezing cold, and she automatically flinched away.

"Not so fast Pinky." She heard Suigetsu say, but he was not the one holding her arm. She balled up a fist and was about to punch the person holding her in the gut, but a hand caught her fist and twisted it around so my face was looking at her only thing in her way of escaping.

But she gasped when she turned and saw who was holding her harm.

_Sasuke._

"You!" She managed to twist out of his grasp, but red marks were left were his hand had been on her arm. It was going to bruise. She ignored the pain shooting through her arm and looked at the people before her.

There was Sasuke in the middle, and to his left was Suigetsu, next to him was a girl with red hair and glasses. Her clothes made it look like she was trying to impress someone. Obviously Sasuke. The person on Sasuke's right was quite big, he had orange hair and looked calm, he had a small bird on his shoulder, and it looked as if he could understand its chirping in his ear.

Suigetsu was still grinning, but Sakura turned her eyes towards Sasuke's who were looking at her, unblinking.

She glared at him as she backed up.

Suigetsu was the first one to speak. "So you escaped and healed yourself Pinky"

"Your chakra strings were weak." She said glancing at him momentarily before her eyes shifted to Sasuke again. He had grown, and changed clothes. He looked different.

Sasuke spoke for the first time. "Sakura…"

She looked back at him, her emotional mask in place. "Hm."

Everyone was silent.

"Decided to come and get me back did you?" He asked, a smirk tracing his lips.

"Not everything is about you Sasuke." The smirk was now replaced by a glare.

"Then why are you here Sakura?"

"That's no concern of yours Uchiha." She glared at him.

It looked like Sasuke was resisting the urge to come and cut her head off, but his face returned to normal after a few short moments.

"What happened to Sasuke-_kun_?" He asked. Sakura was surprised at this question; the shock must have showed on her face because Sasuke was smirking at her.

"_Sasuke-kun _is long gone… dead as far as I know." She responded.

The red haired girl looked like she was silently fuming, a bomb about to go off.

"Relax Karin!" Suigetsu told her.

Sasuke did not take his eyes off Sakura for once second.

"What do you know about Akatsuki Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura had been expecting this.

"Many things." Sakura spoke after thinking for a few moments. "But nothing I'll tell you, water boy, Sasuke stalker, and nature lover."

Karin was about to explode, and Suigetsu was trying to calm her down, meanwhile Nature boy was still as calm as ever, just now looking at Sakura intently.

Sasuke almost smiled, but whipped it off his face as fast as it had come.

"What do you know about Akatsuki?" Sasuke repeated.

"Nothing I'm willing to tell."

"Sakura, tell me right now what you know about Akatsuki."

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"I may…"

A/N: Chapter end. Hahaha :D


	2. Rescue?

A/N: Chapta 2. **Reviews would be nice bats eyes Pwetty please!**

And I know Sakura seems OOC, but I don't like stories very much where she runs to him and tries to hug him and say she still loves him ect ect. Ugg

_**Be my Escape**_

_Previously on --_

"_What do you know about Akatsuki?" Sasuke repeated. _

"_Nothing I'm willing to tell."_

"_Sakura, tell me right now what you know about Akatsuki."_

"_Or what? You'll kill me?"_

"_I may…" _

* * *

Sakura glared at her captor. Sasuke's face remained emotionless and calm, as if killing her was no big deal to him.

"Can I kill her Sasuke?" Karin asked, batting her eyes, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Shut-up Karin." Sasuke spoke again, not even sparing Karin a glance.

"Sakura… what do you know about Akatsuki, if you tell me I'll let you go."

Sakura made a snort like sound. "Yeah right."

Sasuke glared at her once again, frustration showing in his face. "Why won't you tell me Sakura? It's not like your friends with Akatsuki. You hate them as much as anyone else does."

"Because." Sakura stated bluntly, no elaborating.

Sasuke growled with frustration.

"Sasuke, we might as well kill her, or even torture her to get the answers out of her." Karin told Sasuke, her tone of voice was very annoying. Sakura's face remained the same this whole time, not letting Sasuke see her emotions, as he used to be able to do so easily.

Sasuke just ignored Karin once again. Sasuke's attention was on Sakura and her only.

Sakura averted her gaze from Sasuke's recently activated Sharingan, not trusting his eyes, knowing those eyes were able to put her in genjutsu by just looking at them.

Sasuke's eyes finally left Sakura and he turned around to his team. "Jugo, grab her."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction as Jugo came over to her at a faster speed then she thought. He grabbed her without question to his orders and flung her over his wide shoulders.

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest beside Sai and Kakashi looking for Sakura. She had not come to the meeting point after the enemy decided to leave all of the sudden. This worried Naruto.

The thought of Sakura being dead or seriously injured made Naruto's legs move even faster, leaving and emotionless Sai behind him.

Naruto ran until he found craters in the ground and he slowed down. He soon saw a lot of water, it almost looked like a lake, until he saw it was nothing like a lake, it was just semi-deep water, spread out in a fast area, a water-based attacker was fighting here, fighting Sakura.

Sakura was no were to be found. He, Sai, and Kakashi were looking around the water for a long time before Naruto decided to jump in the water, looking for Sakura, and hopping she was not dead and under the water.

Naruto refused to believe that Sakura was dead, though he continued to look under water for what seemed like hours.

Eventually Naruto came out of the water with no luck of finding Sakura, he was relieved, but no dead Sakura meant she was captured by her attacker, there was no other option because both he and Sai knew she would not just go wandering off on her own for no reason.

"Sakura? Where are you?!"

* * *

Sakura was constantly kicking and punching at Jugo, but the big man would not flinch or shift her. He just continued to jump after Sasuke and his team. Completely ignoring Sakura, as if she was not even on his back.

Sakura sighed after a while, stopped moving around, and just hung there, thinking, thinking about how Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi must be worried that she had not met up with them. Wondering where she was.

Finally she noticed it was getting dark outside after a few hours of jumping from tree to tree, every once and a while stopping at a water source because Suigetsu needed to refill his water bottled, which he was drinking constantly. Karin would always make rude comments, and Sasuke and Jugo would remain quiet.

Soon she heard Sasuke talk, just as her eyes were beginning to droop. "We're stopping her for tonight." He stated, and nobody argued. Sakura got the feeling no one ever argued with him on this team.

Once every one was in the clearing, Jugo released Sakura and she fell to the ground. Sakura made a grunt but made no move to get up from where she was dropped. She just sat there ignoring the people moving around her getting the camp set up.

There were four tents set up, one for each member of the team. Sakura knew someone would have to share, or she was just going to sleep outside. She preferred sleeping outside than sharing with any member of this team.

Soon Sasuke came into the clearing after his walk, or whatever he had been doing while he was away from the newly built camp. He took one glance at her and walked up to her.

She averted her gaze from his eyes and looked another way, ignoring him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke smirk. "As stubborn as ever." He mused.

Sakura was still ignoring him as he grabbed her chin and turned her head forcefully. I had no choice but to look at him now.

He said nothing as he looked into my eyes. Sakura was trying very hard to keep an emotional mask on. Trying not to give anything away.

"Why won't you tell me anything Sakura?" He asked again.

Sakura said nothing still, trying hard not to slap him or do something worse to him.

"Why are you a jerk?" She asked randomly.

He raised an eyebrow at my random question.

Sakura heard Karin mutter something along the lines of _Bitch _or something.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Why do you and Naruto continue to look for me and try to take me back to Konoha?" The question game continued.

Sakura could not hold back any longer and she slapped him hard, she almost used chakra but decided at the last minute that slapping him harder then she had was not the greatest idea.

He got up from where he was kneeling and spoke. "Go to sleep everyone. I'll take first watch. Then he glanced at me.

"Sleep in whatever tent no one is in." He told me. Sakura glared at him as she entered the empty tent. She drifted off to sleep very quickly, but before she knew it, she was awake from someone opening the tent and crawling in.

She automatically noticed that it was Sasuke, done from his shift. Sakura turned the other way, facing away from him. She scooted over to the far side of the tent also, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

She felt his gaze on her back for the longest time before she fell asleep, only to be woken once again from another opening of the tent.

She heard Suigetsu telling Sasuke something quickly. She was too groggy to catch most of the conversation, but she caught bits and pieces, it was something to do with a large amount of chakra coming this way at a fast pace.

Sakura knew instantly who it was and apparently so did Sasuke. "Get up." He said. It sounded like he was in a sour mood. "We're leaving. Now."

I was up in a few seconds, not wanting to irritate him more. He had never been a good morning person, often grouchy.

Sakura was up and ready within seconds and Sasuke was already out of the tent door. I was out of the tent not too long after to see almost everything in the camp was packed up. I stood there with Sasuke watching me, doing nothing, because I knew I could not manage an escape with him standing there, eyes on me intently.

_Hurry up Naruto! _

Sakura's eyes were glazed over in thought.

_Naruto, hurry, come and save me, I don't want to be with Sasuke anymore, it's too awkward! With Sasuke always watching me, it's getting annoying. I hate being a prisoner. _

Sasuke grabbed her arm, this snapped her out of her daze, he pulled her along until Jugo grabbed her and was jumping through the trees once more.

Sakura sighed. On the run again. Why couldn't Sasuke just leave me alone? Why was he so intent on having me here?

She felt Naruto and Sai's chakra getting farther and farther behind, and her hope of rescue was getting less and less possible.

They did not stop for quite a while, and all the breaks they had thanks to Suigetsu were boring, except for one particular one, the last one of the day.

Sakura had been splashing her face with water when she heard Suigetsu come up to her.

"Hey sweetie, why the long face?" He asked. Sakura felt disgusted, but by now she was used to the names Suigetsu call her. Sweetie and Pinky were his favorites.

Sakura was about to make some rude comment, but Sasuke spoke before I could.

"Sakura, I need to speak to you… alone."

Sakura's heart must have skipped a beat, even though she was very angry with Sasuke at the moment, she still had the same feelings as before, they had never left.

Sakura did not let this show on her face as she got up from the river, ignoring the looks she got from Sasuke's team of weirdo's, even if Suigetsu was quite nice to her… compared to Karin that is.

We were walking for quite some time before Sasuke stopped in another clearing, about thirty minutes away from the clearing Sasuke's team was in.

He turned around so abruptly Sakura almost ran into him. She managed to stop at the last second and back up a few steps.

"Why won't you talk to me Sakura?"

"Why do you care?" Sakura retorted. She almost wanted to run up to him and hug him, but she was able to resist.

"Why shouldn't I care?"

"Because you're a cold hearted bastard who I never should have loved in the first place, these feelings I have should just go to hell, and you never cared before if I ignored you, you would be _happy _if I ignored you, and now that I am, you come talk to me and ask why." I went on ranting. "I don't want to be friends or be in love with someone like you. A cold hearted, two-timing bastard who only cares about killing Itachi."

Sakura gasped. _I did not just say all of that to him! No! _Sakura slapped her forehead.

Sasuke smirked. "You still love me." He stated, his smirk growing.

Sakura's eyes darted in another direction. "Not that I want to."

"Hn, but you do still."

Sakura glared at him before walking back to camp. Sasuke walked slowly behind her the whole way, watching her back.

Sakura lifted her head sharply as she heard sounds of battle. Sasuke heard it also because he was now running the short distance back to camp, dragging me along with him.

I knew automatically who it was.

_Naruto_

Sasuke knew this also, keeping a close hold on me, almost too close for him. His right arm was wrapped around my waist, out bodies touching. _I am sure this is just to keep an eye on me._

Sakura thought, not wanting to think anything else.

Sakura was sure she was blushing by the close contact, but she kept her face covered in an emotional mask, worried someone might notice.

Sasuke has his mask on again as he searched the battlefield.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned her head to see Naruto standing behind them, in a battle stance. Sasuke moved Sakura out of the way, pushing her to the edge of the clearing.

"Stay." He said to her.

"I'm not a dog." She mumbled while rolling her eyes.

She sat there though not moving, just watching the battles before her.

Sai was fighting Karin, while Kakashi was fighting Suigetsu and Jugo. Karin looked like she was pissed off, she may have seen Sakura and Sasuke enter the clearing, so close together, either that or she was losing the fight against Sai, and his Ink attacks.

Sai was doing fine so Sakura moved her head over to where Kakashi was. Suigetsu had a grin plastered on his face. "You're not taking Pinky away from us just yet." He was talking to Kakashi, and then he turned and winked at me. I almost smiled.

Kakashi seemed to be doing fine so Sakura moved her head to Sasuke and Naruto. However, to her surprise they were not fighting, but circling each other, talking, she could not make out what they were saying though, witch frustrated her greatly.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto circled each other, ready to strike. "Why do you want to keep Sakura hostage?" Naruto asked his voice sounding very strained.

"Two reasons." Sasuke told him. "One, she holds information on Akatsuki that I could use, now if only she would tell me." Sasuke smirked. Naruto though was not, he was glaring at Sasuke.

"The other reason…" Sasuke looked over at Sakura. "Is none of your business."

"I think it is!" Naruto was close to yelling.

"Well then, I do believe the other reason I'm not torturing and killing her would be none of your business Dobe."

A/N: I have some news :D

**Does anyone want to be my beta? It means you would get to see a chapter sooner then the rest! Who ever answers first and has good writing skill gets to beta chapter three. Then if alot of people ask, i will get other people to beta other chapters. Think about it people!**


End file.
